Demigra
Character Info The Demon God Demigra is a timelord who plan on changing the fabric of time. He is hellbent on destroying history to create a new one where he can reign freely as a God of Time while making the villain(and some heroes) he control, Making it possible for a villain to win a match instead of the heroes so that chaos would happen. He is taking control of many characters over the past few timeline, Trying to make sure that Patricia the Skunk and Sukanku Star don't foiled his own plan, Slowing them down with stronger enemies and manipulating them. Backstory As mentioned by Piraka Chaos in the book of the Demon Realm, Demigra has what can best be described as a god complex, possessing an unshakable belief that he is an almighty god who deserves to rule all of time and the universe, refusing to be bound by the Laws of the Universe nor yield to the true ruler/guardian of time and space, the Supreme Kai of Time, as he believes himself to be more deserving of that role than her. As a result, he is proud, arrogant, self-assured, and enjoys toying with his enemies. Despite admitting he is a Demon (as he calls himself the Demon God), he truly believes and insists he is a divine god. Due to his time spent imprisoned in the Crack of Time, he has become extremely patient and extremely tenacious, something he is quite proud of as he scolds Future Trunks for the mere suggestion that he had given up on his plans to escape the Crack of Time, stating he hadn't spent 75 million years trapped in the Crack of Time just to give up, and the Supreme Kai of Time herself admits she finds this aspect of Demigra's personality creepy. Appears in Main Story *Time Crisis Saga (Main Antagonist) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *N/A Friends *His Former Teammate (Towa and Mira) Enemies *Everyone *Patricia the Skunk *Sukanku Star *Piraka Chaos *Sans *Doomsday Characters he possessed * Monkey Pink * Princess Kitana * Layla the FoxSkunk * Fluttershy * Senator Armstrong * Sad Panda * Deago Flames * Muffet * Jack the Hedgehog (Alternative Version from the Injustice Saga) * Papyrus * Shao Kahn * Anti Temmie Ability *Flight – Demigra is capable of flight using his ki and/or magic prowess. *Ki Blast – The most basic form of ki attack. * Soul Flame - Wizard Demigra's technique used in Dragon Ball Heroes.*Demigra's Mirage – Demigra creates a solid mirage of himself which holds a certain amount of his power. He can then appear through the mirage and interact with the world even while trapped in the crack in time. *Majin Emblem – Demigra places his symbol on the palm of the target and eventually the symbol will explode unless removed. *Demigra's Dark Magic – A powerful dark magic utilized by Demigra to power up people into Villainous Mode, transform them or mind control them. *Demigra's Wormhole - Demigra is able to create Wormholes using his magic. They can be timed to attack specific eras and are capable of infecting and control people with Demigra's Dark Magic. They can function autonomously, allowing them to remain even after Demigra's death. *Time Travel – Demigra is capable of time travelling himself and others. *Energy Boil – Final Démigra's Evasive Skill where he surrounds himself in a ball of energy and teleports then gathers Ki. *Instantaneous Movement – Demigra is capable of teleportation. *Rage Saucer – A rapid rush that teleports to the opponent and be continued thrice. *Energy Cannon – Final Demigra summons three small energy black holes around himself which shoot projectiles toward the enemy. In the end he throws three large projectiles which auto-target the enemy and chase him. *Time Shackles – Demigra creates a void where the opponent is before trapping them inside briefly and violently launching them out. *Tricky Strike – This attack is split into three variants: *Teleporting Uppercut – Demigra teleports himself toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful uppercut. *Teleporting Punch – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful forward punch that creates an explosion. *Boiling Breath – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and spits a blue energy cloud out of his mouth toward the enemy. If the enemy doesn't escape and is in the right place the cloud will form and start damaging him/her. *Bloody Sauce – Demigra shoots five scattered energy balls, which slows the opponent on impact. *Boiling Ball – Demigra teleports away from the enemy and charges dark energy then transforms himself into three spinning large dark energy spheres around the Time Rift that target the enemy, If enemy is hit he is sent flying or stunned. Final Demigra can not be targeted while transformed but if he is hit whilst in this form he is stunned for a short time giving the enemy chance to strike him for free. This move only works when he is in the "Time Rift" stage. * Power Smack - Final Demigra raises his two hands and then hits the opponent with them causing him to flee down. *Teleport - Final Demigra is capable of Teleporting when in danger. Final Demigra crosses hands and then teleports away from enemy to avoid damage. This ability is regularly used by the CPU. Many players may mistake this for his Tricky Strike, however unlike Tricky Strike Final Demigra does not attack after teleporting. *Seasoning Arrow – Démigra summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. In the cutscene version Demigra sends a barrage of red copies his staff at his opponents once hit, they're pinned to the ground by a force field that emits from his staff. It is Demon God Demigra's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. It is also his Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *Transformation – Demigra is capable of transforming into a stronger form named Demigra Final. *Energy Jet – Demigra's Ultimate attack in his base form. He creates a massive energy ball that will chase the opponent and explode on impact. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra's Ultimate. *Boiling Burg – Final Demigra's Ultimate attack. He summons multiple dark energy pillars which chase and strike the opponent similar to Dragon Thunder in the Budokai series. When he performs that attack he can't be targeted with a lock-on and any special move which requires lock-on to be activated becomes useless. This move becomes used by the CPU when his health is halved. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra Final's Ultimate. *Candy Beam – Used by Demigra in order to turn Tokitoki into a piece of candy so that Demigra could eat him and gain power of Space and Time. *Boiling Fist – The final attack utilized by Demigra, he wraps himself in a Nova Strike-like aura whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Villain Category:Canon Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Smart Characters Category:Time Lord Category:Characters who possess other characters Category:Deceased